


Addiction

by Athena_Evarinya



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Evarinya/pseuds/Athena_Evarinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an addiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at doing a little smut. Tried to insert a bit of plot, but let's face it. A one-shot lemon ain't going to have much plot.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Sailor Moon or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.

He was an addiction.

 

That was the only reason that Tsukino Usagi could come up with to explain the situation as she inserted the key into the keyhole.

 

What else but an addiction would compel a reasonably sane and intelligent woman like herself to spend most of her nights indulging in long sessions of hot, wild sex with a man that she didn’t even like? No, that wasn't being honest. She may have started off disliking him because of their past history, but over time her opinion of him had changed. No sex, no matter how amazing, would have kept her coming back to a man she disliked. Still, it wasn't like her to keep coming back to a man when their relationship had no label she could place on it.

 

Usagi opened the front door slowly, knowing from previous experience that if she opened the door to fast it would squeak loudly and let him know that she had arrived. Not that it really mattered. The man had a sixth sense and would have probably awoken the second her key had touched the door, despite the fact that it being after two in the morning, he should by all rights be dead asleep like most normal people (which proved her teenage theory that he wasn't normal). And if by some freak miracle he didn't awaken, then Luna would wake him to alert him of Usagi's presence. She didn't even want to think too much about the fact of how her pet had taken up permanent residence in his house. Little traitor.

 

She slipped into the house and let the door click softly behind her as she placed her keys on the hallway table, her eyes adjusting to the dark. Even after spending so many nights here, it still made her wonder what had possessed the man to buy a house, no correction mansion, let alone a mansion this size; not that he couldn’t afford it.

 

The gods only knew how much money that Chiba Mamoru had to blow away. It sort of came with the territory of being a top-notch cardiac surgeon. Not that he hadn't been loaded before he had finished med school. She hadn't known it back then, but when he had been orphaned as a child, his parents had left him fairly well off with a small fortune that he had added to by modeling throughout his teens and early twenties. Yet he had blown away a good chunk of it on this monster of a home. And then he had spent over half a million dollars on furnishing and decorating the place.

 

She should know because she was the interior designer who he had hired to decorate it. But she still had no clue why he would spend so much money on a place like this. It made no sense to her, not when the man had proven over the years that he was a confirmed bachelor who enjoyed women, but had no intention of ever settling down with one and a place like this was just made for a family. One would think that the ritzy apartment he once had would be plenty for a man of his means and commitment issues.

 

But who was she to question the rich?

 

They hadn’t made sense to her when she had been a young girl and they sure as hell didn’t make sense to her. And there was nothing about Chiba Mamoru that made sense to her.

 

Usagi heard a soft meow and smiled as she saw Luna sitting at the foot of the stairs waiting for her as the cat's tail did a feline version of a doggy tail wag. She bent down and wiggled her fingers at the black cat; Luna glanced at her and then away as if she was too dignified to come, but the blonde wasn't fooled. A few seconds later and the cat sauntered over to rub against her legs in greeting.

 

“I was starting to think that you wouldn’t come tonight.”

 

She looked up and saw Mamoru leaning over the second-floor railing. He was wearing nothing but black silk boxers which caused her temperature to rise a few notches while lowering her IQ by at least twenty points. But then again, that seemed to be a common occurrence. Not surprising when one took into consideration deadly combination of piercing blue eyes, black as night hair that was soft as silk that just begged a woman to run her fingers through it, a sharply angled face that gave him a rugged masculine appearance, and the coup de grace, a muscular body that was honed to perfection. Maybe she was giving him too much credit, but she had a feeling that all the man had to do to win an argument was to strip. She knew she would have a hard time not raising a white flag in surrender.

 

“Sohma-san insisted on making some new requests and changes to the design for her living room,” she replied, looking down long enough to take off her practical black kitten heel shoes. “So I had to stay at the office and redraw the design layout.”

 

She met his gaze again, thrilling in the hungry look he was giving her, yet at the same time wondering why it was directed at her. Oh sure, she knew she was pretty in her own way, but at the same time, her looks were nothing to sneeze about. Her eyes were blue, set in a delicately angled face with long blonde hair in her trademark buns and ponytail style. Overall, she would say that she had an average face, except for its one saving grace.

 

Her lips.

 

She had lips that were full and sensual. The kind of lips that her best friend, Naru had said could tempt a man to sin, especially when she bit her bottom lip when she was worried or distressed. According to Naru, the image of Usagi biting her lip would make a man think about her biting her lip in an attempt of holding back a scream of pleasure while she was in the throes of passion. And that would cause said man to become hard because that would make him think of being the one causing her that pleasure.

 

And this particular man was an expert at filling her with pleasure. Usagi could feel herself becoming wet just thinking about it as she climbed the stairs.

 

When she reached the last step, he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. At first, his kiss was soft and undemanding, teasing her with a taste of his barely controlled passion. But then his grip tightened as he pulled her closer against the length of his body, kissing her with the full power of his desire for her. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as his tongue ravished her mouth again and again.

 

Usagi felt her knees begin to go weak, but it didn’t matter since Mamoru choose that moment to break the kiss and literally sweep her off her feet. He then carried her to the master bedroom and set her gently on the bed, but the look in his eyes warned her that that was probably the last bit of gentleness that she would see for the rest of the night.

 

She stared up at him, a challenge in her eyes as she unbuttoned the navy blue suit jacket she was wearing and then tossed it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. Arching an eyebrow, she then began to slowly unbutton her blouse. She watched as his eyes darkened with lust before his control snapped and with an impatient snarl he was next to her, pushing her hands aside as ripped the blouse open and pulled it off her.

 

“Pfft! Mamoru that’s the twelfth blouse that you’ve ruined,” she complained in a calm, reasonable tone, although gods knew how far from calm she really was. She just spoke that way because she knew it annoyed him to think that she could be so calm while he was having a hard time controlling himself.

 

“If you would stop taking so damn long taking them off, I wouldn’t be forced to rip them off of you,” he replied as took one of her breasts and squeezed gently, causing a moan to escape past her lips. “And if you’re that damn upset about them being ruined, then I’ll take you shopping tomorrow and let you give my credit cards a workout.”

 

“Hmmm… sounds tempting. I just might ha-”

 

But whatever she had been about to say was lost in another moan as his mouth closed around the neglected breast, sucking at the breast through the silky red bra that she wore. Heat pooled between her legs.

 

“Mamoru,” she moaned.

 

He pulled his mouth from her breast, leaving a dark red circle on her bra.

 

“Mamoru.”

 

“What do you want, Usagi,” he asked, purring her name as his hand slipped under her bra and played with her nipple which was already hard as a pebble.

 

“I-I want-”

 

“Do you want me thrusting inside of you? Feeling my big, hard dick rubbing up and down against your clit? Having that big head squeezing into your tight pussy, every inch afterward stimulating every nerve? Is that you what you want, Usagi? Is it?”

 

“Damn it, yes,” she snarled, angry at herself at how easily he could arouse her. It shouldn’t have been so. Until him, it had never occurred to her that she could be so turned on by a man talking dirty to her, but it did. She was the type of a girl who liked the sweet romances that you read in fairy tales, yet now she found that there was this other side of her that was aroused by this sort of thing. Then again, she had a feeling that Mamoru was the only man who had the ability to lose control with this bluntly erotic and dirty talk.

 

But she didn’t have to continue that train of thought as he stripped her of the bra, the skirt that had matched her jacket, and her panties and then removed his boxers. She tensed when he made no motion to take her and just stared down at her, having only an idea of what he saw. A slim and toned body, that she worked her ass off at the gym to maintain, and breasts that she felt were too average to be appealing but was stuck with anyways since she had no intention of doing something that would give her breast cancer or incapable of breastfeeding her future children.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he said reverently.

 

“I’m not, I-” she began to protest, but he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that was achingly sweet. His tongue slipped between her lips. Tasting her. Worshiping her. Imitating the act that he would do to her with his body.

 

Aching with a burning need, one of her hands slipped between them, seeking out his erection and stroking him. She smirked when he pulled away from the kiss to half growl, half moan in response to her teasing. But there was no way she was going to torment him long, not when she NEEDED him inside her. Her slender fingers encircled him, guiding him inside.

 

Usagi’s knees almost buckled as he pulled out and then thrust back into her with a single, swift stab, plunging into her slick depths.

 

“So warm…so wet…Usagi…”

 

Having him fill her like this… it felt perfect.

 

It shouldn’t.

 

Not with this man.

 

But it did.

 

Her hands roamed freely over his body…urging him to go deeper as he plunged in out of her.  One of his hands slid between their bodies, seeking and grasping the hooded nodule of flesh nestled between her dark damp curls. He mouth captured an erect nipple as he pinched the pulsing morsel of flesh.

 

Usagi orgasmed, hips bucking as she screamed his name. Her writhing and contractions caused him to come and she felt his climax in an explosive, shuddering spasms.

 

She blinked as she saw colored dots dance across her vision. She felt Mamoru’s face rest between the valley of her breasts as they both lay there trying to catch their breath. A few minutes later, he raised his face away and rolled them over so she was resting on his chest, his arm wrapped firmly around her.

 

As her heart rate and breathing returned to normal, her thoughts returned to her thoughts when she first walked into the house. What was she doing here? Okay, she knew she was having sex, but why did she continue having sex with a man who had been her nemesis since junior high? Okay, so it's was great sex. Exceptional and far beyond amazing sex, but still...

 

 _‘People can grow up and change, Usagi’_ her mother’s voice whispered in her mind. _‘And not everything is clear cut as it may seem.’_

 

“Why?”

 

The question that had burned through her mind since the beginning of their affair, slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why do we keep finding ourselves in bed together? It’s not logical. We hated each other when we were younger."

 

“I never hated you.”

 

Hearing the deadly serious tone of his voice, Usagi tilted her head up. Her eyes were filled with confusion as she processed.

 

“But you always picked on me and did everything you could to try and hurt me,” she replied.

 

"Oh Usako," he said, and she felt a thrill go through at the use of the endearment. "I didn't hate you. I hated myself and I took it out on you."

 

"I still don't get it."

 

He sighed as he rolled over, pulling her on top of him. "You were fourteen and no matter how many times I reminded myself of that, I wanted you."

 

Her gaze told him that she still didn't get it, his Usako may have been an adult woman, but in many ways, she was still the innocent and naive girl he had met years ago despite the many hours they had spent in bed together.

 

"Usako, I wanted to fuck you."

 

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in an 'o' as she finally understood. Now things were starting to make a little sense. Didn't her mother always say that boys liked to pick on the ones they liked or something like that? She had never really believed that since it sounded ridiculous to be mean to someone if you liked them and one of those stupid 'boys will be boys' excuses, but perhaps in some cases it was true.

 

"It's not like you were an old pervert, Mamoru. You're only four years older than me, it's not that big of a deal."

 

"It is when you were fourteen and I was eighteen," he countered. "The only way I could keep myself in check was to piss you off so you'd mouth off and make me mad. If we were mad at each other, I thought I'd be too pissed to lust after you. Not that it helped all that much..."

 

Usagi looked as if she wanted to question that last remark, but then she understood. They still argued occasionally now and that just led to angry sex and then make up sex and then... well lots of sex. The man had turned her into a nympho.

 

"Okay, I guess that makes sense..." she said but trailed off not knowing what else to say. So he didn't hate her, had never hated her. And well she could honestly say she hadn't really hated him back then either. Despised him and wanted to stab him with the nearest sharpest objects, at times, but not really hate. He hadn't been completely awful to her.

 

"Usako... It started off back then as just lust, but it's different now. I know you. I love you."

 

"I..."

 

"Can you love me?"

 

She didn't speak for a moment. This was too important to say anything without thinking and to speak now would cheapen her words and their true meaning. She considered the past again, with what she knew now, and she considered the now. True, the man had turned into a freaking sex-addict (which made her wonder if he was an incubus), however, it wasn't always sex. They spent time together talking about their days or sitting around watching a movie.

 

When Luna had gotten out and accidentally got hit by a car, he was the one she had turned to and he hadn't laughed or treated the situation as less because Luna was a cat. Instead, he had comforted her and made sure Luna had gotten the best possible care. Come to think of it, that had been when Luna had started living here...

 

But what they had? It wasn't just an addiction. She liked being with him. She liked the man he was and she could forgive the young man he had been who had resorted to insults and being nasty as a way to control his hormones around her, while she was still considered jailbait (although why he hadn't stopped when she was sixteen or at least seventeen at the latest was beyond her).

 

Did she love him?

 

"I love you Mamo-chan."

 

* * *

 

**_Final Thought from Mamoru:_ **

_She loves me?_


End file.
